Codename: Varnopods
by edward18
Summary: The Kids Next Door of Sector V are sent to a distant planet to check out the mysterious disappearance of one of their bases, but are they ready for what they must face?


Prolouge: The Planet of the Bugs

"Welcome Kids Next Door to the moonbase!" number 86 said greeting Sector V as Wallabee ooed and ahed at the sliding doors. Kuki simply dragged him over to the others in a tight hug. "Now then," 86 continued, "Early this morning we received word from one of our vessels orbiting the planet vorton that one of our bases on the planet has somehow become abandoned. Your mission is to go there and check out what could have possibly happened.

"It was probably Father, King Shadow, or Slade. You know villains like that?" number one told her. "Well," she replied with a sympathetic smile, "We called Shadow and he says he's out of the system for the moment, Father is on vacation in the Bahamas, and Slade is after the Teen Titans. Don't expect to find anyone you're familiar with out there." "Well, I guess we sort of need to take it." One announced and continued, "Let's move out." "Good luck!" 86 cried as she ran up and hugged them all.

It had probably been a few hours since the kids were free from the solar system. 4 and 3 were playing checkers while number five sat in a hammock and numbers 2 and 1 manned the controls. "Approaching destination docking at orbiting vessel." 1 told his crew, "strap in!"

The ship landed on the docking bay with a thud and they rushed inside to get as many weapons as they could and maybe a bite to eat. "Whoa, this is deepresing!" Numbah 5 stated as she ran through a hallway veiwing all the damage that had been caused there. Wires were flying everywhere as well as random equipment, clothes, and armour. "There soesn't seem to be any human bodies within the area according to the scanners." Number 2 told his friends as they entered into the entrance room.

"AHH!" number 3 screamed and clutched onto number 4 cutting off his flow of air, "What happened here!" Indeed what had happened here? Furniture had been blown to bits it seemed like and so had weapons along with many escape pods. Surprisingly though no blood was showing anywhere. Cameras and gattling guns had also met their doom from an unknown source.

KASHPLOOM! A stove from the kitchen exploded and the kids heard a slight moaning noise. They instantly rushed over to the kitchen only to find their only current foreing opperative being dragged away by an unknown figure's buglike shadow. "Its headed to the other side of the wall. BUST IT DOWN!" number four commanded and the operatives unleashed rapidfire on the unsteady structure taking it down instantly. They all leapt through the newly formed hole into a stasis containment room.

"Even the stasis tanks containing the sleepin operatives have been broken, this is just strange!" number two shouted in frustration trying to make sense of it all. There were holes and fried equipment all over the walls and floors. "Well, whatever these things were they seemed to have been able to come from everywhere, but why take the sleeping operatives? I mean they can't even be smelled by the most sensitive nose when in their stasis tanks." Number five asked curiously.

BLAM! Some humanoid figure had leapt up onto a table and had started firing at them. "Take him down!" was the command that echoed throughout the room. The humanoid was taken down in a few minutes and they all crowded around him. "Yeesh even a lethal couldn't take him down, what armour's he wearing?" numbah five asked and then gasped at the site. There lay an operative unmoving before them except there were many differences. For one thing it wasn't wearing any clothes at all but it didn't have any outside organs. Another noticable difference was it had glowing buglike eyes (You know how they are seperated into millions of small pictures). Finally the remaining parts of the costume seemed to be connected to his skin in a mixture of metal and some organic substance and didn't have a mouth.

"That aint human." Numbah five commented. Suddenly the creatures began filling the room as they slumped out of walls and any crevice they could find. "RETREAT!" they all shouted and ducked into another room only to be greeted by more of the creatures climbing down glowing red walls. "Wait a second, look up there!" Five shouted and they all looked past their executors to many pod shaped cocoons clustered around the walls. A metal four legged buglike creature dug its way into the back of one and a few seconds later one of the humanoid creatures popped out.

"Destroy the sacks!" Five commanded. The cocoons burst upon impact dropping random long dead operative bodies onto the floor. "WHAT THE!" Four asked astonished, "those things are transforming them!" "Back to the ship!" one commanded and they fell back even further to the entrance room. Just as they began to walk out however, three of the creatures were there to greet them. The kids easily disposed of them and Four just slammed his way past them and tore through the door.

They jumped back on their vehicle and shot down towards the planet to investigate what was going on. They failed to notice however one of the metal buglike creatures hanging onto the ships underside with its four legs.

* * *

Well, I know this was a really short chapter, but I started really late and want to go to bed. So I do hope you all enjoy this fic it's my first KND one and it's based off one of the many adventures of my made up robot called Tron. Another story based off of his adventures is Parasite for Ed, Edd, n Eddy. If you want to find out who King Shadow is and if you like villains of all cartoons please check out this fic in Mischellaneous Cartoons: Under the Head of a Shadow. I hope to make other chapters much longer. As for now, sayonnara!  



End file.
